La réconciliation en 4 étapes
by magiciselya
Summary: LE CHOC : "Un jour je vais glisser de la potion de mort-vivante dans son Whisky pur feu." / LE DÉNI : "Et puis après tout, elle n'avait même pas crié." / LA CULPABILITÉ & L'ACCEPTATION: "Elle sut que c'était elle qui était en faute et non lui, elle s'en voulait tellement." / LA RÉCONCILIATION : "Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça je suis vraiment désolé." Edit: MAJ


Hello !

 **Characters :** DM x HG

 **Rated :** K → T

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse Jo K Rowling !

 **Genre :** Humour

Petit OS sans prétention pour oublier un instant les petits tracas de la vie !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LA RÉCONCILIATION EN 4 ÉTAPES**

* * *

 **SITUATION INITIALE**

...

Hermione était une femme amoureuse et comblée. Mais ce jour-là elle se demanda si c'était réellement le cas. En réalité elle était mariée à Draco Malfoy depuis un peu plus de deux ans, au début tout se passait à merveille mais depuis quelques temps c'était une vraie catastrophe. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, littéralement. _Bon je dois vous avouer qu'elle abusait, littéralement. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe, c'était seulement un peu tendu. Et puis de toute manière quand on se marie on signe pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire – sachez le avant de prendre la décision de vous marier c'est très important, donc maintenant ma petite Hermione tu va assumer et te battre pour sauver ton couple qui bat de l'aile, tout simplement._

 **x**

* * *

 **ÉLÉMENT** **PERTURBATEUR**

...

 **Le Matin, au petit déjeuner, 08h00.**

\- Il en est hors de question ! Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais ! Cria-t-elle à pleins poumons le visage rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- Hermione calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme ?! QUE JE ME CALME ?! Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé espèce de bouse peroxydée ?!

Je dois vous informer qu'à ce moment-là Draco était un peu perplexe, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de se marier avec une folle pareille, non mais vraiment elle était complètement atteinte. Soudainement, il sentit des énormes picotements parcourir sa joue droite, il posa sa main dessus encore sous le choc, elle venait tout simplement de le gifler.

\- Alors comme ça je suis complètement atteinte ?! Tu sais quoi Malfoy va te faire voir chez centaures.

Et là il réalisa qu'il avait encore pensé tout haut, chose qui lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, trop souvent même et il se demanda très sérieusement si elle n'usait pas de légimencie sur lui. Elle fondit en larme en répétant inlassablement « jamais », « jamais », « jamais ». Il s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'enlacer mais elle, elle ne le vit pas de cet œil-là.

\- Ne me touche surtout pas ou je te jure que je te coupe ta baguette et pas celle en bois si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Draco, en bon lâche qu'il était – origine serpentarde oblige, déguerpissait le plus vite qui lui était possible.

 **x**

* * *

 **1ERE ETAPE DE LA RÉCONCILIATION = LE CHOC**

...

 **Le midi, avec Ginny Weasley, 12h00.**

Hermione était là, assise à une table dans un joli restaurant avec sa meilleure amie Ginny. Elle lui racontait l'affreuse dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Draco depuis trente bonnes minutes. Ginny, elle l'écoutait sans vraiment l'écouter étant donné qu'elle savait que dans deux jours même pas cette histoire serait fini.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a demandé ? Il est complètement fou. Je te jure qu'un jour je vais glisser de la potion de mort-vivante dans son Whiskey pur feu.

Et Ginny l'écouta déblatérer à propos de toutes les techniques de torture qu'elle lui ferait subir pendant plus d'une heure sans dire un mot en pensant sérieusement que sa meilleure amie était folle, vraiment folle.

 _Ah pauvre Ginny, et dire que je suis qu'une narratrice et que moi aussi j'en avais marre alors elle, je n'imagine même pas. Que ne ferions-nous pas pour nos amies proches ?_

 **x**

* * *

 **2EME ETAPE DE LA RÉCONCILIATION = LE** **DÉNI**

...

 **L'après-midi, à la bibliothèque de la ville, 15h00.**

Bon alors je vais vous dire exactement ce qu'Hermione pensait à ce moment-là, promis je ne ferai pas de commentaires. Enfin, non en fait je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Enfin Bref. Donc à ce moment-là Hermione se disait que de toute façon ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé ça et franchement elle ça ne la branchait pas du tout. Et puis après tout, elle n'avait même pas crié donc ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute, juste un débat sur un sujet sensible. De toute manière elle était sûre que dans deux heures ou même moins il l'appellerait pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait tort et qu'elle avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Non mais franchement, elle n'avait vraiment rien fait. Ce n'était pas comme-ci elle l'avait menacé ou qu'elle lui avait promis milles tortures. ( _bah oui bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas menacé du tout… Oups désolé je continue_ ) Et puis si vraiment il était énervé et qu'il l'appelait pas elle serait allée le voir pour lui expliquer toutes les raisons qui prouvaient qu'elle avait raison et que lui avait tort, voilà c'est tout.

 **x**

* * *

 **3EME ETAPE DE LA RÉCONCILIATION = LA CULPABILITÉ ET L'ACCEPTATION**

...

 **Le soir, au dîner à la maison avec Draco, 19h30.**

Elle le regardait, il était en face d'elle et il avait l'air tellement triste. Il ne mangeait même pas il s'amusait à trier ses petits pois sans grande conviction. A cet instant la culpabilité l'envahit au plus profond d'elle, elle se sentit tellement triste et tellement loin de lui à ce moment-là. En se rappelant de leur dispute de ce matin, elle sut que c'était elle qui était en faute et non lui, elle s'en voulait tellement. Même si elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui elle aurait simplement du lui dire calmement sans s'énerver comme elle l'avait fait.

Vraiment le voir comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait envie d'aller le voir et de le serrer fort dans ses bras pour lui dire à qu'elle point elle l'aimait et à qu'elle point elle était désolé de lui avoir fait subir cette horreur toute la journée. Alors elle se promit d'aller lui parler ce soir et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire.

 _Ah ben enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Elle assumait enfin la notion de « pire » et grâce à cela elle pouvait transformer le « pire » en « meilleur »._

 **x**

* * *

 **4EME ET DERNIÈRE ETAPE DE LA RÉCONCILIATION = LA** **RÉCONCILIATION** ← ( _enfin, je n'aime pas trop les conflits_ )

...

 **La nuit, dans le lit conjugal, 22h00.**

Elle allait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute et tout aller enfin s'arranger et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit, malheureusement après les événements de la matinée, il lui tournait le dos, alors délicatement elle décida d'entourer son torse de son bras. Il eut un léger frisson mais il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus mal qu'avant.

\- Draco ?

Il ne réagissait pas non plus alors elle savait que tant qu'elle ne dirait rien il ne fera pas de pas vers elle.

\- Écoutes, je suis désolé, j'ai étais affreuse avec toi. Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît mon serpent adoré retourne-toi. Dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi quand je m'énerve.

Il se retourna enfin vers elle, à vrai dire eux ils étaient dans le noir mais moi je voyais tout. Bon d'accord, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais bon pourquoi pas ? Bref passons. Donc je vous disais il se retourna enfin vers elle et il l'entoura de ses bras dans une douce étreinte.

\- Je sais, ce sont tes fichues hormones, j'ai hâte que ça se finisse. Dit-il en caressant son ventre arrondi. ( _A vrai dire il était plus près de l'explosion mais je vais rester sympathique et dire qu'il était seulement arrondi_ )

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Mais je dois avouer que tu avais raison. Avoua Draco.

\- Ha ! T'as vu je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas faire ça.

Draco souffla, c'est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça mais sa mère aurait été tellement contente.

\- Mère aurait été si contente.

\- Draco. L'avertissait Hermione. Il est hors de question que j'appelle mon fils Antokrxnus.

\- Antoknux chérie.

\- Regarde, je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer correctement !

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Draco pouffa, puis il se mit à rire plus franchement ce qui entraîna le rire d'Hermione également, et tous les deux ils éclatèrent de rire encore enlacés, comme au bon vieux temps. Et à cet instant ils auraient aimé pouvoir figer cette journée pour pouvoir la regarder quand tout irait mal et se rappeler que tout peux s'arranger quand on le veut et quand on aime, mêmes les désaccords les plus futiles qui nous paraissent la fin du monde quand on est enceinte de neuf mois.

 **Comme quoi le pire peut devenir le meilleur, alors ne baissez jamais les bras.**

 **x**

* * *

Voilà, on arrive à la fin de cet OS affreusement court mais mignon tout plein !

 **(Désolé pour les fautes d'orth. de gramm. etc...)**

 _Tendrement, Elya, auteure complètement déjantée._


End file.
